


Company

by eudaemonix



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Holiday, M/M, Shipping, puyopuyosecretsanta2018 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eudaemonix/pseuds/eudaemonix
Summary: Klug stumbles upon an unexpected person out in the biting winter cold and invites them to stay over.





	Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marxsoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marxsoul/gifts).



> Hi Miryx! I'm your secret santa this year... Surprised? Haha, I hope you like it, I wanted to do something extra special for the most special person to me! So I wrote my first fanfic for you... I hope you like it.

     Although Primp Town isn’t a town known for violent winters, this year’s magical anomalies had brought a storm that made any regular holiday celebrations impossible. Fortunately for Klug, that meant more time he could spend inside without a certain blonde someone pestering him to come partake in the festivities… He wanted this winter break to get ahead of the class, knowing that no one else would have that idea! …Probably. At any rate, now he had an excuse to NOT be out in the bitter cold weather and in the library.

     He slid his hands across the books lined up neatly on the shelves, his fingers daintily tracing over the books’ spines, carefully examining their titles. “Hmm… next semester we’ll be looking into how different places in the world have harnessed magic. Perhaps I could check out the _Origins of Magic_ books--"

     “KUMA!!!” He was interrupted by the town’s librarian and museum curator’s sudden outburst.  
     “GEH?! A-Akuma? I thought we were supposed to be quiet in here…” Klug looked incredulously at the old bear, he’s been scolded one too many times by that old codger…

     “Forgive me…However…Everyone has already left…except for you…ma kuma!”

     “H-Huh? I do believe the library does not close for a few more hours, yes?” Klug adjusted his glasses and glanced at his pocketwatch.

     “Unfortunately… because of the weather conditions… we are closing the library early today… and until further notice… kuma!”

     “Eh? Well, where am I supposed to go to study then?!”

     “Back to your own home…probably…”

     “Well…could I borrow these books before I leave?”         

     “If you return…’you know what’…I could give you that privilege…kuma! Kuma! Kuma!” Klug placed the books back on the shelf quickly and clenched his teeth in an awkward grin as Akuma lectured him for perhaps the hundredth time about that book…

     “Ah, yes! Of course…in fact, I could run home and get it for you the next time I visit- B-But I’m sure the library will be closed until after the storms cease, yes? Or perhaps even after the holidays?“ He wrung his hands, he wouldn’t let that book get away…if he could just buy more time to renew it again…

     “Kuma… I suppose… kuma…but you had better bring it back…kuma kuma!”

     “Haha…! Of course, of course! Why wouldn’t I bring it back after I promise, hehe…” He chuckled, placing the books gingerly back onto the shelf. “ _Darn it! I do wish he would at least let me rent these…”_

     “Given your previous track record…kuma…it would not surprise me…if you went back on your word…kuma kuma kuma!!!” His voice dipped in and out of calmness and anger, or excitement? It was hard to tell with him sometimes… “Now off with you… I must attend to the library staff… ma kuma!”

     “Of course. I shall be off then, have a lovely winter season, Mr. Akuma!” Klug slipped on his winter wear and stepped back into the cold outside. While the weather was not as severe as earlier that day, it was causing the snow to pile up in front of the library door… “Yeesh, I suppose I would have been stuck in there if I hadn’t left when I did,” he straightened his coat and hat, “Not that that’s an entirely bad thing!”

     His footsteps crunched in the snow and the howling wind bit as his ears… The sun hung low in the sky, giving Primp an uncharacteristically…eerie atmosphere. He had to get home soon. He tugged his hat over his ears and began to attempt sprinting through the snow (which…is easier said than done, when you have Klug’s physical capabilities). Though it wasn’t even a few minutes until…

**_CRASH!_ **

      Klug tumbled face first into a pile of snow after tripping over an unseen object, “Who the heck—” He looked around frantically for what in the world just tripped him, but nothing prepared him for… Sig, lying prone on the snow covered ground. “ **SIG?!** What on earth are you-” He flipped Sig over to find that he was…perfectly conscious, though dazed… For some reason.

      “You interrupted my snow bug search,” he said frankly.

      If Sig could even glare, he would. But he just stared since it sufficed for now.

      “You…you were searching for bugs in the middle of the road?!” Klug dodged Sig’s claim, flustered at the fact they even met under these circumstances.

      “I mean… no one else is out. And it’s cold. And snowing. So I’d think there would be a lot.”

       “ _Always to the point with this guy,_ _didn’t he have any sort of consideration for anything else…”_ Klug thought to himself. “Bugs aside, it’s getting dark and the winds don’t seem like they’ll stop anytime soon… Will you make it home alright?” …Wait, why’d he ask that? Why’d he care… it’s not like Sig lives that far outside of town…

       “Uheh… Dunno, I lost track of time while I was catchin’ em I guess,” he held out a jar filled with a dozen or so snow bugs. “I usually don’t get so invested but there were a bunch since everyone’s stayin’ home…” A chill blew by that caused Sig to sneeze, “Guess I should’ve stayed home too.”

       Klug sighed, he didn’t know what to do with Sig sometimes… “Err, well, you’re free to spend a night at my home if that suits you. I have an extra room, after all…”

       Sig smiled, “Sure. And don’t worry about the room. I can sleep on the floor.”

       “Eh… I wouldn’t offer that even if I knew beforehand… Well, let’s get going then. I feel like the cold is piercing through my coat…” He almost reached for Sig’s hand, before he realized what he was doing. He stuffed them into his coat pockets and started at a brisk pace back towards his home, with Sig in tow.

      They walked mostly in silence, it was already too hard to speak with the wind howling anyway. Klug’s hands were stiff once they finally made it to his house, and Sig’s ears were a bit numb from not wearing a hat or earmuffs… “Finally here!” He fumbled with the keys before clumsily getting the door open, “Come in,” he gestured inside.  “I just hope this doesn’t happen again…” he mumbled as Sig stepped into his house…

      “Wow. I didn’t know you lived in such a big house,” Sig looked around in awe, even if his expression might have betrayed that…

      “Ehh, well it’s not that grand. My childhood home was much larger actually.”

        “I live in a cabin,” Sig said, staring at the parlor.

        “…Right,” he forgot that part. “You can take off your shoes and coat here,”  he placed his snow covered garments on the coat hanger with his shoes next to it. “I’d prefer that, actually…I don’t need more to clean around here… Anyway, make yourself comfortable, I can probably find something to offer you…” He stepped into the kitchen as Sig hung his coat and explored the house a bit.

* * *

 

           Sig looked around Klug’s house, for a student home, it was nicer than normal. The only one nicer was Raffina’s, and Sig has only seen the outside of that one. He wandered through a hallway off the kitchen and noticed the number of family photos Klug kept. Looked like Klug had a nice family, just a bit small. Sig went back to the parlor. He saw Klug rummaging through the cupboards, pulling things out and putting them back frantically. “Oh! Sig! Erm… would you like anything to drink? I have… tea and…hot cocoa.”

           “…Are there marshmallows?”

           “Yes.”

           “Hot cocoa then. Thanks.” He sat at the kitchen countertop, and placed his jar of snowbugs on the table. “You have a really big house,” he said frankly.

           “Well, thank you, I suppose? It was a gift from my father, really… I told him I didn’t need such a large home but well…here we are,” he stirred the milk in the pot thoughtfully, “At least it gives me more than enough space for my book collection, ahaha…”

           “Yeah… If I had a house this big, I would have rooms dedicated entirely to my bug collections,” he emptied the jar of snowbugs onto the counter, observing their legs as they crawled across the marble countertop…

           “Well, I’m not sure about keeping bugs indoors but-- Oi! D-Don’t let them all over the table!” Klug took the jar from Sig’s hands and trapped the small, white insects underneath it. “I just cleaned it earlier, I’d rather not have little bug legs tracking across it…”

           Sig sighed, “They were just out in the snow. What could they do to the table.”

           “Well, to start- um …”

           “… I think the milk is boiling.”

           “Oh goodness me it is!” Klug rushed back to the stove, giving Sig enough time to let the little creatures back outside. Sig poked at the creatures’ fluffy bodies and small wings gently, he always handled them so delicately, but these ones were especially delicate… “Here you go,” Klug said placing a cup near Sig’s face. He saw the bugs on the table again but… he knew he couldn’t do anything about it. “…What’s so fascinating about these ones anyway? And I’ve never heard of insects being outside during winter… Don’t most species migrate or hibernate away from cold regions?”

           “Well. These ones have special insulation as adults. You see how they have white fur on them?” Sig held out a small insect towards Klug, “It won’t bite. And it won’t fly, I think they’re calm.” Klug held it in his hands, he was surprised how soft it was… it really looked like a piece of snow. “They stay in the same place their entire life, really.” Sig held his hands out, and Klug let the insect crawl back to him… Their hands touched for the briefest moment. …But why did Sig notice that?

           “Wow… I’ve never even seen them before, honestly. You have a good eye,” Klug didn’t know Sig was so talkative when it came to insects, but he kind of wanted to hear more…

           “I guess so, I’m used to straining my eyes for bugs,” he let the snowbugs crawl back into the jar, “Snowbugs are special though. I wanted to catch some when it was snowing.”

           “Oh? Why’s that?”

           “Personal challenge. Wanted to see if I could do it…” he gazed into the jar thoughtfully. “Guess I can.”

           “Well, you’ve certainly surpassed your own expectations, I’d imagine! Especially in this weather,” he nodded his head to a window. The wind was still howling outside with more snow piling up… “I must say, you’ve got to tell me more about these snowbugs…you’ve got my attention.”

           Sig’s antenna perked up, he’d never heard Klug express his interest in... well, anything besides his own affairs. “Uheh,” he scratched his cheek, “What do you wanna know…?”

* * *

 

           “And those are their mating habits. Not as weird as praying mantises, but still weird.” Sig took a sip from his mug, but realized it was cold. He was surprised he talked for so long…and kept Klug’s attention.

           “Fascinating… You’re so eloquent when you talk about bugs,” Klug blushed when he said that…Why was he blushing? He hoped Sig didn’t notice… “It’s just very admirable, and …unexpected? You’re usually so… terse, you know?”

           “No one really asks me why I find them so fascinating, I guess,” Sig looked down at his mug. “Things so small can go through and do some amazing things, if that makes sense,” he looked away awkwardly, he never really shared that part with anyone.

           “That makes _complete_ sense!” Klug exclaimed, “I feel the same way about stars…though they’re much larger, I suppose… B-But people still think they’re small! You know…?” Klug wrung his hands, he probably got a little overexcited. 

           “I’m glad you understand,” Sig said quietly. “I’ve never told anyone that. People assume my interest is really childish, I guess.”

           “Oh, but it isn’t at all! You’re quite the expert, I could listen to a lecture about bugs from you,” Klug’s eyes shone with inspiration, “Perhaps when school starts again, you should do a presentation! I’m certain Professor Accord would simply adore the idea…”

           “I dunno about that… I’m not the present-y type.”

           “Tonight, I think you were a natural! If you just do it like that…people will love it! Maybe you can even do it on snowbugs again… Or some other species that’s around when school’s in session?” Klug’s warm smile made Sig feel like he was melting, no one had ever really…been excited for him, or with him. He didn’t know what to say.

           “Maybe… … I’ll think about it. School won’t start for a while anyway,” he yawned and glanced at a large grandfather clock. “Wow, it’s late. I wonder how long I was talking.”

           “Hm? Oh goodness, you’re right, I got so enthralled in our conversation… We can always continue tomorrow, yes?”

           “Yep. That sounds like a good idea,” Sig yawned again.

           “Oh, I imagine you don’t want to sleep in those clothes… I’ll show you where you can stay and get you a change of clothes.” Sig tried to interject, but Klug had already taken his hand to guide him around the house.  
… He took his hand. Sig blushed, it was a good thing Klug wasn’t looking…but why was he blushing…

Klug opened a door to a clean, unused room. “Here you are! It’s right across from mine, so if you need anything you can just come over. I’ll go get you a change of clothes.”

           Sig looked around the room, it was mostly empty, save for the bed, a nightstand, and a simple drawer. He sat on the bed and gazed at his claw hand… That was the hand Klug held. “… Why am I hung up over that.” He collapsed onto the bed. “Mmm. I won’t think about it.”

           “Here you go!” Klug exclaimed, making Sig bolt upright on the bed. “Oh, hehe, sorry! Well, here you go. I’ve never used this pajama set, so you can have it!” He held an unopened gift pajama set towards Sig. One of those gift sets you see in stores that they only have during the holiday season, for some reason. Sig reached out for it, his hands brushing against Klug’s, again…

           “… Thank you, you really didn’t have to,” he hoped he didn’t sound ungrateful, it was…hard to say how he was feeling.

           “You’re my guest, and, well… I suppose it’s thanks for sharing so much about your interests in bugs.” Klug smiled sheepishly, “There’s a bathroom down the hall, I put out a spare toothbrush for you to use. Well, good night then!”

* * *

 

           Klug closed the door behind him and sighed, he hoped he didn’t seem overbearing… He just wanted to thank Sig for such a riveting conversation after all. He’s not used to company besides...That.

           “I see you have a guest.” A voice said cheekily as he walked into his bedroom. “You’re so rude for not introducing me,” it snickered, looking up at Klug from inside the Record of Sealing.

           “Yes…but it’s none of your business,” he shut the book and sat down on his bed. “You see him when I’m at school anyway,” he scoffed.

           “Heh, you’re right. I’m not that interested anyway, I just think it’s very rude to keep secrets…”

           “Hmph, you’re the one who keeps the most secrets around here. I just thought it wasn’t necessary to have you around to entertain him! Now, stop bothering me, I need to get ready for bed.”

           “Fine, fine, but at least let me speak to him tomorrow.”

           “Maybe.”

* * *

 

_Tick…tock…tick…tock…_

           Sig stared at the dark ceiling. It was…kind of cold. And Creepy. He wasn’t used to a house this big at all.

_Tick…tock…tick…tock…_

           “Graaah…” He sat up in bed, frustrated about not being able to sleep. “Hmm…” he furrowed his eyebrows in the dark, listening to the wind howl. He couldn’t get back home like this… …and it’d probably be rude to leave in the middle of the night, anyway. There was only one alternative that would make sleeping in here less difficult…

He opened the door to Klug’s room slowly, he was grateful that it was just across the hall… He wasn’t used to a house this big, so…maybe having someone next to him would relieve his anxiety. He went around the bed quietly, so not to disturb Klug, who was already fast asleep. The bed shifted slightly as he put his weight on it, he lay next to Klug in the dark. …It felt kind of nice… to have someone next to him, once in a while.

           “…G’night,” he whispered into Klug’s back, listening to his gentle breathing and the wind blowing outside…

**Author's Note:**

> Before any entomologists come after me, I based my description of snowbugs/yukimushis on real ones! I thought it was a fun nod to Puyo Chronicle, but I totally made up any facts present about them in this fic.  
> I hope you enjoyed it! I don't usually write, and this is my first time sharing any of my writing, but I wanted to do something special for this Secret Santa :3.


End file.
